


Mine

by Padameese



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little angst, M/M, a little fluff, but also like not handling it too well, it was just me tryna get out my pent up sheith feelings aaaaah, shiro remembering everything, they talk things out and talk about what happened oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padameese/pseuds/Padameese
Summary: The Paladins and their team are finally home on Earth. As the crew visit their families and old friends, Keith stays by Shiro's side, waiting until the day he wakes up from his long deserved rest.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but it was just a little something for me to get out while I think about how Shiro is going to handle remembering everything when they're home. This season was beautiful and I think it's going to offer so much more in the later seasons. I have a larger Sheith fic in the works, but I wanted to get out something short and sweet because I knew I'd be thinking about this little scenario until I actually wrote it down!
> 
> If you want to talk to me or leave asks or anything about any of my works, you can shoot an ask on my tumblr @kuronsven
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

When Shiro had been told to rest, none of the paladins had expected him to sleep the entire journey home, or the entire first week that they had settled. Despite the flight having a few rough patches, Shiro never stirred once, and it left Keith feeling both relieved, yet worried. He had been glad that Shiro was finally having proper time to rest, but he couldn’t help the lingering fear that perhaps it wasn’t going to be the permanent reunion that he had been wishing for.

However, Keith took that first week home to really reflect on the situation, and try to look on the positive side of things. For the time being, they were back in his old shack. Shiro was on the couch, asleep, and safer than he had ever been. Not only that, but this was the true Shiro--Keith’s support, his best friend, his guiding light, and the man he had told he loved. Whether Shiro would have any recollection of that moment, Keith didn’t know. But he wasn’t worried about it. Even if Shiro couldn’t remember the actual words coming from his mouth, Keith had a small feeling that Shiro had always known.

The thought made Keith smile as he glanced down at the sleeping Shiro on the couch. Shiro’s expression never seemed to change. He was finally feeling the best he had ever felt and Keith was so thankful to see the other experience the peace that he had always deserved.

Plus… His hair was kind of really cute now. It’s going to take quite a bit of time to get used to, but Keith can already feel himself growing rather smitten with it. It looked so disheveled, like it hadn’t been brushed in who knows how long, but Keith would cut him some slack. After all he’s been through, Shiro deserved to be comfy with his messy hair.

Keith’s smile lingered as he turned back and slowly stalked over to the bulletin board that still contained all of the past research he had conducted. A bittersweet sigh escaped him as he raked his gaze over each specific note and photo. It had been so easy in the past, when he led a life of ignorance. His life wasn’t always in danger and he hadn’t always suffered intense moments of stress, but Keith didn’t want that life back. If Keith had remained in his shack the day Shiro had returned home, everything he had worked for would have been for naught. Keith wouldn’t have his friends, his mother, answers to his past, or a beautiful boy to endlessly save. Without those things, Keith wouldn’t have a purpose.

A sudden grumble sounded.

Keith turned at the sound and once he noticed Shiro stirring on the couch, his eyes widened, and a slight smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Shiro?” He called out, gentle and calm as he made his way over. Excitement filled him instantly as he stood by the couch’s side, already going in to help Shiro sit up.

Groggy and disoriented, Shiro welcomed Keith’s help as he slowly sat up, the blanket draped over his body falling to the floor. He gave a yawn, rubbed his eyes with his sole arm, and once he opened them up to fully look around the room as the true Shiro, Keith’s heart nearly burst out of his chest with how quick and hard it seemed to beat.

Shiro was home.

“Shiro…” Keith whispered, eyes burning as tears threatened to spill. He did his best to hold everything in until he could talk a little more. “How are you feeling?”

It took Shiro a moment to respond. He seemed a bit more disoriented than Keith was hoping for, but the fact that he was awake was good enough for Keith. With a slight groan, Shiro reached up, and he rubbed the side of his head.

“Where is...everyone?” He asked, not seeming to have heard the question.

Keith eyed him and he took a deep breath to calm himself. “Pidge went to go see her family. Everyone went with her, except for Krolia. She… went to go see dad.”

Ever since they had gotten back, Krolia spent a lot of her time at the grave. Keith never questioned her, because he understood. He understood that hopeless feeling of going to a marker that announced a life no longer living, but he also understood the reassurance of seeing it for yourself. In order to let go, you needed to understand that what you had a hold of no longer had a hold of you.

It was funny now that he thought about it. He kept thinking about the concept of letting go, yet he never once gave Shiro the chance to ever drift far away from him, someone who had had endless opportunities to be gone forever.

Keith couldn’t help but be a little selfish, he supposed. Not even death could keep Shiro away from him.

Sitting down beside Shiro, Keith had given a sigh. He explained where they were and why, just so Shiro could have a small understanding of the current situation. Once he was done, he hesitated, before adding, “Do you...want me to tell you everything that happened before this?”

Shiro was quiet and still, never once looking over at Keith as his mind seemed to work. Then, he shook his head and reached over to touch the remains of his Galra arm.

“No.” Pain drenched his voice, but it was a pain unlike Keith had ever heard. “I remember.” He went quiet again and then he finally looked over at Keith, his eyes solemn, yet curious. They searched Keith’s face and Keith held his breath, knowing what Shiro was looking for. Keith closed his eyes, not wanting to see the way that Shiro looked at him.

A small chill went through Keith’s spine as he felt a soft touch to the mark on his face and he opened his eyes suddenly, surprised to see Shiro’s outstretched to touch him. Shiro had a glum smile on his face for just a split second before it disappeared as he silently cried.

“You did everything for me,” Shiro whispered, fingers light as they traced the scar. “You were always by my side and always there to protect me, when I couldn’t protect anyone else. You risked your life to protect mine and I…” He drifted off as a choked sob hit him and he dropped his hand, unable to look at Keith any longer. “I hurt you. Despite everything, I hurt you.”

Seeing Shiro cry hurt, but seeing Shiro feel any hate towards himself hurt a whole lot more.

“You didn’t hurt me,” Keith spoke as he reached over to lightly place his hand on the side of Shiro’s face. He forced the other to look at him again, though Shiro’s pain was hard to look at. “That memory you have is not yours. The malice you felt towards me,” Keith gave a gentle shake of his head as he tried to force a gentle smile, “that wasn’t your malice.”

“Keith, don’t-”

“I know my Shiro.” Keith interrupted as he slid his hand down to Shiro’s hand. He held it in the both of his. “Even though I didn’t understand anything during the fight, I knew, at the very least, that what was going on was not your doing, that something was wrong with  _my_  Shiro.” Keith was crying right alongside Shiro now and he glanced down at their hands to keep himself distracted. “I knew immediately once I looked at you. It was the first time you had ever looked at me like that, looked at me with… genuine anger. But my Shiro doesn’t look at me like that.” He bit his lip and looked up and he returned his hand to the side of Shiro’s face. “No matter the situation, no matter the atmosphere, or whatever mood you’re in, you always look at me like you’re proud of me. You make me feel welcomed and supported and _l_ _oved_. So that Shiro that hurt me? That wasn’t you. _My_ Shiro is the one sitting right here, crying because he’s afraid he hurt someone he cares about.”

Shiro was quiet as he watched Keith, uncertain on how to respond. He looked as though he wanted to counter Keith’s words, but instead he gave a little, half laugh before sniffing. He reached over and wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders before bringing him against him in a tight hug.

“You’re always so stubborn,” Shiro mumbled, a hint of playfulness in his words. “But that’s just how my Keith is.”

Keith smiled gently. He knew Shiro wasn’t totally convinced, but he could tell that he was at least trying. It was one more thing that defined Keith’s Shiro. Shiro always did what was best for Keith.

“Hey,” Keith mumbled now as he pulled back. “What else… do you remember?”

Shiro gave a curious look before asking, “From the fight?”

Keith nodded. He didn’t want Shiro to recall any of the bad events, but he wanted to know if Shiro remembered what he said.

Shiro glanced down at his lap now as he tried to think, and Keith could tell it did bother him. Keith should have known and he felt bad for asking, so he started to tell Shiro to forget about it, but Shiro started talking before Keith had the chance.

“I remember how he felt,” Shiro started. “The other Shiro. He thought like me, acted like me… He _was_  me, at least he thought. And I can feel the way he felt about you, because his feelings are mine.” He paused as he narrowed his eyes while he tried to remember everything correctly. “When you were on the ground and he was above you, mere seconds from doing something drastic, he felt… a bit of resistance. He knew something was wrong, but the feeling was so small it never registered. Then you told him you loved him.” Shiro looked up. “And it all seemed to come back to him in that instant. This is Keith. We love Keith and Keith loves us. So, what are we doing?” He rubbed his head a bit before giving a small shake afterwards. “I remember that the most. That’s why it’s so hard for me to discern who I am in my memories. Because he was me, Keith. He loved you just as I love you now, even if he looked at you in a way that may say otherwise.”

The words came as a shock to Keith and he eyed Shiro, open mouthed and surprised, but so incredibly happy. It’s the first time Shiro had ever told him he loved him, too.

Keith’s face reddened as he sat there under Shiro’s gaze and to help his happy embarrassment, he decided to crack a joke, even if the timing wasn’t quite right.

“I had two Shiro’s in love with me? I could have had _two_  Shiro’s to love?”

“Hey now,” Shiro laughed, happy to hear Keith joke like this. It calmed him a bit, too. “The other one may be me, too, but he wouldn’t have been allowed to have you. It’s _my_ Keith, not our Keith.”

Keith grinned as he reached over and hugged Shiro tightly again.

“It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.”


End file.
